Las mil y un Navidades
by Graystone
Summary: Hermione, como era de esperar, se ha olvidado de que es Navidad. Como escarmiento, Ron hará que se acuerde de ella una y otra y otra vez...


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_Esta historia participa en el Reto: Navidad 2012 para el foro The Ruins._

* * *

La joven entró a duras penas en el apartamento. La jornada en el Ministerio había sido casi mortal, casi peor que recibir una maldición _cruciatus_. Aparte, todo el mundo en la oficina parecía estar contagiado de una alegría navideña que a ella se le atragantaba en la garganta. Todos iban con gorros de Santa Claus, se ponían ciegos de ponche de huevo o procuraban besarse bajo el muérdago. Cuando la jornada ya acababa, aquello alcanzó cotas de decadencia nunca antes alcanzadas. Por suerte estaba ya en casa y podría pasar la noche junto a Ron.

Llegó al salón y allí lo vio, ataviado con uno de los suéteres de su madre, con una letra R grabada en el pecho. Sonreía ampliamente. Hermione se extrañó de verlo así, pero entonces reparó en la habitación fuertemente decorada con motivos navideños, desde el monstruoso abeto con guirnaldas, pasando por los calcetines rojos colgados de la chimenea o las ramas de muérdago en el techo, las cuales prácticamente obligaban a besar a quien te encontrases debajo de ellas.

Hermione había olvidado por completo que aquella noche era Nochebuena. Entre su trabajo en el Ministerio y que prácticamente no había ayudado para nada en la decoración, había pasado por alto la festividad. Ron seguía mirándola, expectante.

—Esto… —dijo ella. Esperaba cualquier desgracia. A Ron se le estaba borrando la sonrisa de la cara.

—Feliz Navidad —saludó, aunque no con todo el entusiasmo que se esperaba de él. Al parecer se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que Hermione se había olvidado de tan importante fecha. La joven sabía muy bien dónde se estaba metiendo en cuanto empezó a salir con Ron y cómo era su familia. La Madriguera parecía una continua fiesta. Siempre celebraban cumpleaños, Navidades… Y pronto llegarían las bodas. Hermione tenía la sensación de estar siempre de celebración cada vez que pisaba aquella casa. Y Hermione no era una persona muy fiestera. Ese año, además, iba a ser una Navidad muy especial, pues Ron le había dicho a su madre que la celebrarían los dos en pareja. Aunque a su madre le costó asimilarlo, pues siempre celebraba la Navidad en familia, lo aceptó a regañadientes.

—Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada en el Ministerio —se disculpó ella, cosa que era cierta. Llevaba semanas ocupada con su borrador acerca de la legislación sobre los elfos domésticos. Su jefe no lo quería hasta después de Navidades, pero ella prefería tenerlo cuanto antes para disfrutar de unas Navidades de las que se había olvidado por completo.

—Siempre estás ocupada en el Ministerio, Hermione. No me habría importado en cualquier época del año, pero hoy, aunque hubiese sido mi cumpleaños… Pero precisamente hoy. ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a la cama.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Hermione lo siguió, pero un portazo en la puerta hizo que se lo pensase mejor, yéndose al sofá, donde se tumbó. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Ron también sabía dónde se metía cuando empezó a salir con ella. Desde que iniciaron su relación, Hermione había dejado muy claro que ella quería trabajar y no quedarse en casa, preparándole las cenas a Ron y cuidando de una prole de niños pelirrojos. Pero si había algo que le gustase a Ron era la Navidad, y haberse olvidado de ella era algo que él jamás le perdonaría, por mucho que ella se esforzase en ello.

Debido al cansancio experimentado, se quedó profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera notó que por el resquicio de la puerta de su dormitorio salió una luz intensa. Al rato despertó y se fue a trabajar. Ni siquiera pensó en el hecho de que era 25 de diciembre y que el Ministerio estaba cerrado. A decir verdad, su mente pensó que era día laboral. Ni siquiera reparó en el calendario, que marcaba como fecha el 24 de diciembre. Ni siquiera se cambió de vestido, pues no quería despertar a Ron. Desayunó cualquier cosa, sin siquiera mirar el calendario y se marchó al Ministerio.

Horas después volvía a casa, muy cansada. La jornada en el Ministerio había sido casi mortal. Como si le hubiesen lanzado una maldición _cruciatus_. Todo el mundo estaba imbuido del espíritu navideño, pero ella no, ella estaba inmersa en la legislación sobre los derechos de los elfos. En cuanto llegó a la puerta de su departamento no pudo evitar la sensación de estar teniendo un déjà vu, aunque más bien se había pasado todo el día con esa sensación. Entró en el apartamento y fue al salón, donde reparó en la recargada decoración y en su novio, ataviado con uno de los suéteres de su madre, con una gran letra R bordada. Sonreía ampliamente. Entonces, Hermione empezó a recordar y sólo pudo decir una cosa:

—¿Feliz… Navidad? —soltó de repente, como si una varita se acabase de iluminar en su cabeza.

Ron amplió su sonrisa y caminó hasta ella para abrazarla y besarla.

—Te has acordado. Temía que se te olvidase, con todo tu trabajo en el Ministerio. Feliz Navidad a ti también.

Hermione se acomodó mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿No acababa de vivir eso exactamente hacía un día? No obstante, Ron la empezó a atosigar con la cena, así que tuvo que dejarse llevar. Entonces llegó el momento de los regalos, solo que había un pequeño problema. Hermione no tenía regalo alguno para Ron. Mientras que él le había regalado una blusa preciosa, ella no tenía nada. Su cara de desilusión fue tremenda.

—Lo siento… Lo siento —se disculpó ella. Ya había sido difícil recordar que era Navidad… o que estaba reviviendo el mismo día, pero se le había pasado por completo que tenía que hacerle un regalo a Ron. Y ahora estaba ahí, si nada que darle.

—No importa, tranquila —dijo con voz seria. De repente, todo el espíritu navideño se fue por el desagüe. Ron dijo que quería irse a dormir y Hermione prefirió quedarse en el sofá. Estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida.

A la maña siguiente se despertó. Esta vez no pensó primeramente en que tenía que irse a trabajar, sino que miró el calendario: 24 de diciembre. No podía ser. ¿Acaso se trataba de algún hechizo o conjuro que estaba haciendo que repitiese siempre el mismo día? Sin tiempo para pensarlo, se fue a trabajar.

Nuevamente, horas después, estaba otra vez en casa, habiendo sufrido por tercera vez el tormento del Ministerio, con sus compañeros ataviados con gorritos de Navidad. Por suerte algo había cambiado. Tenía un regalo para Ron. Entró en casa y repitió el mismo proceso que hacía veinticuatro horas, solo que ahora le dio un regalo a Ron, una chaqueta de cuero de dragón que le encantó. Tras beber un vaso de ponche de huevo al lado de la chimenea, se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, no sabía cómo, en el sofá. Miró nuevamente al calendario y, para su desgracia, volvía a ser 24 de diciembre. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando? Se fue a trabajar y horas después volvió a casa. Esta vez había intentado ser lo más navideña posible. Apenas había trabajado, sino que estuvo con sus compañeros, celebrando la Navidad. Compró de nuevo la chaqueta para Ron y tras llegar a casa celebró la Nochebuena con él, con la respectiva entrega de regalos. Se fue, por cuarta vez, a dormir.

Y a la mañana siguiente, nuevamente, despertó en el salón, sobre el sofá, siendo todavía 24 de diciembre. Así durante lo que le pareció a ella una eternidad, intentando hacer todo lo navideño posible o no haciéndolo, pasando de la celebración con Ron, maldiciendo a sus compañeros… Pero nada, todo volvía a empezar en su sofá, siendo de nuevo 24 de diciembre. Harta ya, le reveló su secreto a Ron, quien se rio en cuanto lo supo.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Es que ha sido cosa mía. Te lancé un hechizo para que repitieses siempre este día, porque me imaginaba que te olvidarías de él.

Hermione se quedó petrificada. Volvió en sí sólo para cruzarle la cara a Ron, quien se quejó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que he estado repitiendo el mismo día de Navidad una y otra vez, tanto que he olvidado la cuenta? ¿Eso es? ¿Todo para que tú veas que al final me he acordado de él? No sé si te has dado cuenta… ¡Pero lo recordé en la segunda ocasión!

—Ya, pero es que estaba resultando divertido… Y seamos sinceros, te olvidaste de mi regalo.

Hermione empezó a reír como una histérica.

—¿No has deshecho el hechizo todavía, verdad? Porque creo que te voy a matar. Y dará igual, porque despertaré el 24 de diciembre… ¡Otra vez!

Ron empezó a correr por toda la casa, con Hermione lanzándole maldiciones que hacía estallar los objetos de la casa. Finalmente se cansó de perseguirlo y se marchó, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de un portazo y gritar:

—¡Feliz puto día de Navidad!

Al rato, caminaba por las calles de Londres. Fue a casa de sus padres pero procuró no despertarles. Se echó en su cama y se durmió, no sin antes saber que despertaría de nuevo en su apartamento.

Y así fue, porque abrió los ojos y miró al calendario. 24 de diciembre. Cerró los ojos, cansada, pero los abrió de nuevo y miró alrededor. El piso estaba destrozado, tal y como lo había dejado a causa de sus maldiciones. Ron estaba sentado en una silla, al lado del sofá.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él —. No debía haberlo hecho. Verás, hoy vuelve a ser 24 de diciembre, pero con algunos cambios. He llamado al Ministerio, han dicho que no tienes por qué venir hoy a trabajar, que lo de la legislación de los elfos puede esperar hasta después de las vacaciones. Si quieres, no celebraremos la Navidad, podemos salir a pasar el día y mirar algo que podamos comprarnos como regalo. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero es nuestra primera Navidad en este piso. Quizás podríamos comprar algo entre los dos… Para el piso, digo.

Hermione se incorporó y lo abrazó. Había sido una estúpida por comportarse así, aunque tampoco le había gustado tener que repetir el mismo día una y otra y otra vez. Sin embargo, esa última ocasión sería la mejor de todas, porque verdaderamente pasaría el día junto a Ron, los dos solos.

Y así fue. Primero fueron al Callejón Diagon, donde desayunaron. Después pasearon por las tiendas y se compraron regalos. Él le regaló un caldero nuevo y ella la chaqueta de piel de dragón… otra vez. Después visitaron el Londres muggle y fueron a unos grandes almacenes, donde Ron parecía hasta asustado, pero compraron una televisión de pantalla plana para la casa, su regalo conjunto. Aunque aquella fuese su Navidad en pareja, no quitaba el hecho de que pudiesen ver a sus familiares y amigos. Fueron a visitar a Harry y a Ginny, que también habían querido pasar la Navidad solos. Comieron juntos y se intercambiaron los regalos. Por la tarde visitaron a los padres de Ron y después a los de Hermione.

Por la noche, regresaron a su apartamento. Prepararon una cena y se la comieron sentados en el suelo del salón, dando cada uno de comer al otro, intercambiando pequeños besos. Cuando terminaron de comer, bebieron ponche de huevo frente a la chimenea. Y cuando terminaron el ponche, empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente y acabaron haciendo el amor allí mismo. Después, se quedaron dormidos, no sin antes decírselo al oído.

—Feliz Navidad, Hermione. Y otra vez lo siento, no era mi intención que repitieses tanto este día. Lo lamento.

—Feliz Navidad, Ron. Y no importa. Si para haber tenido este estupendo día de Navidad he tenido que vivir mil de ellos, estoy contenta.

Y se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó, con miedo. Ron seguía a su lado, abrazado a ella. El piso continuaba destrozado. Miró al calendario y sonrió ampliamente: 25 de diciembre. Se acurrucó de nuevo entre los brazos de Ron y volvió a quedarse dormida.


End file.
